A Christmas in Forks
by Appy4la
Summary: The Cullen family and Bella begin to celabrate Christmas!Completeted!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Wishing you a Merry Christmas season, Twilight fans! I hope those who are waiting for updates of my other stories are not terribly mad at me for starting this one, but you see, I had to write it before the season was over! And when this month ends, so will this fic. For sure. I hope. **

**So, here's my plot…. Err plan, for this story. Every new week of December, I will release a new chapter, leading up to Christmas! Then, maybe possibly, I may group in a New Year's Eve one-shot in with this one.**

**Approve?**

**Anyways… I'll get on with the story now instead of boring you with an Author's Note. Kudos to you if you actually read this all (and understood it!!!).**

_**Christmas in Forks**_

_Chapter One_

"Twas the night before Christmas

And all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring,

Not even a vamp.

All the stocking were hung

By the chimney with care,

In hopes that Saint-"

"EMMETT!" A voice screamed from the bordering room.

Emmett paused to consider this. "I was going to say Saint Nicholas, but that works, I suppose. Saint Emmett sorta has a nice ring to it. Do you think they could make me a saint if I did something good, Alice?"

Alice rolled her eyes as she entered the living room with Edward.

"And I don't know if I like being called a 'vamp'," Edward mused.

"I dunno. I think its fun slang," Jasper grinned, attracted to the scene.

Emmett shrugged, "I heard it from Bella."

"Truly?" Edward raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Emmett opened his mouth to reply, but Alice beat him to it, turning a stern face to him.

"Emmett! I thought I told you to hide Carlisle's Christmas present!" She chided.

"I did!" He protested.

"Pshaw!" Alice scoffed. "You call that loose tile in the ceiling a hiding place? It'll be the first place they look!"

"You hide it then," Emmett shot back.

"Fine, I will," Alice flounced out of the room.

"She's tough," Jasper commented, watching her leave.

"Extremely," Edward agreed.

"I heard that!" Alice's voice floated over to them. "And I'll have you know you have to be tough when it comes to hiding Esme and Carlisle's present. They are CHAMPIONS at finding Christmas presents. Hey! I wonder if Bella would let me hide it at her house-"

"I'll take it!" Edward volunteered quickly.

"'kay," Alice said agreeably, "But be fast, we have some errands to run."

Emmett gulped, "Errands?"

"You know, like, we have to get a tree?"

Emmett cheered immediately.

"Where's Rosalie?" Alice asked.

"Uh, she's outside distracting Carlisle and Esme while we hid Carlisle's present," Jasper reported.

"Ah, very good," Alice complimented, "Bring them in. Once Edward's back, we're off to get our Christmas tree!"

An Hour Later

"Edward, was it really necessary to talk to Bella for so long?" Rosalie complained as she pulled the convertible into a parking lot.

"Well, she was already awake. I couldn't very well just say 'hey Bella, hide this for me, bye', now could I?" Edward replied.

"It's what I would have done," Rosalie mumbled.

"Christmas spirit, people!" Alice reminded them.

They filed out of the car and strode to where Esme and Carlisle where getting out of their black Mercedes.

Emmett started to hum "O Christmas Tree" as they entered the fenced in portion of the parking lot that contained many fresh pines.

After a few elbows, courtesy of Emmett, Jasper and Edward joined him so that they had a nice chorus that would have made any singing instructor proud.

Out of the corner of Jasper's mouth, he whispered, "But if people start throwing pennies again, I'm never humming with you again."

Emmett pouted a tiny bit, but sprung back into action quickly.

"This one! This one!" He shouted gleefully.

"Too tall. Sorry, Emmett," Rosalie said. "How about that one?"

Emmett ran in the direction she pointed. "Esme! Rosalie likes this one! Can we get it?"

The others nodded or made comments that it would do. Except Edward.

"I, uh, think Bella will want to put the star on this year," He ventured.

"Of course, Edward, we would love her to," Esme agreed.

The others nodded again.

"But, this one's too tall for her to reach the top… and I don't really think she would be… safe standing on a step ladder. With her… ability, to fall so often."

"Good point," Alice said, "We need a shorter one."

"I want a tall one." Emmett pouted. "How about we get two trees, one Bella-size, the other TALL and we can keep the TALL one secret!"

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other, talking without speaking. It kind of freaked the younger Cullens out.

"We've agreed you can get two Christmas trees. There's no need to keep the 'TALL' one secret though. You can put the star on that one, Emmett," Carlisle said.

Emmett clapped his hands together and picked up the tree Rosalie chose. Then he made a big show of stumbling around, pretending it was heavy.

"It's… going… to… SQUISH… me…," He panted. Then he fell over, the tree landing on top of him. "Arhg!" He yelled.

There were gasps as people gathered round.

"Drama king," Rosalie grumbled, but her eyes gave away she was amused.

People rolled the still intact tree of Emmett and he 'bravely' staggered to his feet, thanking people, assuring them he would be okay, and most sadly admitting he would probably not be able to carry the tree to the car.

Rosalie snorted at this, but with Alice, Edward, and Jasper, carried the tree to the checkout, leaving Emmett to follow them slowly, leaning on Carlisle for support.

Between scowling at Emmett, Carlisle assured people that he was a doctor and he knew Emmett was okay.

"Now to find the small Christmas tree," Alice said, surveying the other trees.

"It has to be one Bella will like," Edward said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just get Bella then, because knowing you, none will be perfect enough."

Edward scowled at her, but did go get Bella, returning with Bella in the convertible in fifteen minutes.

"Took long enough," Rosalie said when he returned.

"Bella wanted me to drive fast. It made me nervous so I slowed down," Edward explained.

Bella walked over to Alice and whispered, "Reverse psychology really works."

Alice giggled and Edward frowned, retorting, "You should have seen Bella's face when she looked out the window and saw Rosalie's car."

Bella blushed while Rosalie laughed appreciatively.

Later

"And so the decorating of the two trees is complete," Jasper announced.

The Cullens and Bella held their cocoa mugs (the Cullens only did it for appearances sake, of course) as they stood back and admired their handiwork. A tree is very colorfully decorated indeed when some ornaments date back before the Influenza.

"Now the star," Carlisle handed one to Emmett and one to Bella.

Emmett immediately dashed up the wall and clung to the trim ( A/N: I don't know if they can actually do that, but it sounds cool) while waiting for Bella to position herself.

Bella posed above the Christmas tree. Emmett and Bella looked at each other, waiting…

"3! 2! 1!" Chanted the Cullens below.

Three things happened simultaneously.

Bella and Emmett placed the stars on the trees.

Esme snapped a picture.

Everyone burst out into "O Christmas tree" with Edward at the piano.

Christmas at the Cullen's had officially begun.


	2. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Author's Note: Greetings! It's time for an update! **

**A gigantic THANKYOU for all you terrifically awesome reviews! I couldn't do it with out you :D Cyber-Ginger Bread houses to you all!**

**Happy Holidays! You get this chapter early because I'm extra excited for Christmas!**

_**A Christmas in Forks**_

**Chapter Two**

_You Better watch out, _

_You better not pout,_

_You better not cry,_

_I'm telling you why:_

_Santa Claus is coming to town._

_He sees you when you're sleeping,_

_He knows when you're awake,_

_He knows when you've been bad or good,_

_So be GOOD for goodness sake._

The Cullen house was empty except for the two eldest of our favorite family.

All younger Cullens had run off to Bella's house to kidnap her and bring her to the mall for some quality Christmas shopping time.

Esme and Carlisle might have read books or pondered Bella's fate or plain and simple enjoyed the long waited for peace and quiet. But they didn't. Instead:

"ANY LUCK, ESME?" Carlisle shouted upstairs.

"NO!" She called back. "Not under the bed. Not in any closets. Oi, they get better and better at present hiding. Did you check the kitchen?"

"Yup! Wasn't in the ceiling, the floor or behind fake walls. We've searched this whole house and there's still no sign of our presents," Carlisle complained.

Esme gasped at a sudden thought. "Carlisle! What if they actually listened to us this year and actually _didn't _get us something!"

Carlisle gasped too, looking horrified, but then calmed. "Na, why would they start listening to us now?"

"Good point," Esme agreed. Her eyes widened at an even sudden-_er_ thought. "THEY HID OUR PRESENTS AT BELLA'S HOUSE!"

"Of COURSE!" Carlisle nodded. The two bolted for the door.

Carlisle reached for the knob. His fingers brushed the handle…

And the door burst open.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Alice shouted, stepping aside so the others could file in.

Rosalie and Jasper followed stepped gracefully inside. Edward led a twitching Bella in after them. Emmett came in an unusual last, looking extremely worried.

"What have you to been up to?" Alice asked hyper-ly, energized by the mall trip.

"Nothing," Carlisle and Esme answered instantly in one voice, which immediately raised suspicion.

Alice looked about to say something about it, but changed her mind, instead grinning while she said, "Emmett, why don't you give Carlisle the news."

Now it was Carlisle's turn to look suspicious. "News? Emmett. What have you done now?"

Emmett shuffled his feet. "It wasn't just me!" He said in defense. "But… we kinda sorta signed you up for something."

"Emmett. You tell me right now the full story," Carlisle said in a no-nonsense tone.

Emmett told him then, in vampire speed. Bella was grateful she already knew the story.

"I'm-sorry-but-when-we-were-at-the-mall-we-heard-Santa-Claus-couldn't-make-it-to-the-mall-to-see-all-the-little-kids-so-we-kinda-sorta-vollunteered-you." Emmett looked innocently at Carlisle.

"You DID WHAT?!"

"It's for the kids!" Emmett pleaded.

"Why didn't YOU sign up then!?" Carlisle asked.

"Because! You know…," He looked at his feet. "None of us are as well trained not to eat humans as you… and we were afraid if one of us signed up… well, after being exposed to little kids with scabby knees and cuts for a long time… well, let's just say it might not result in some very Santa-ish behavior."

"You have a point," Carlisle admitted grudgingly. "And I do love helping… When is this 'thing'?"

"Tomorrow from 3-5," Emmett replied instantly, looking cheered.

"Ok. One condition," Carlisle said.

"What?!"

"You and your siblings have to take shifts as Santa's little helpers."

"ACK!"

"Please no!"

"SPARE ME!"

"What torture is this? Don't be cruel, Carlisle."

"I REFUSE!"

"It'll be FUN!"

"Technically, I'm not one of Emmett's siblings."

"But you want to be, Bella."

"But I'm not… unless you turn me, Edward."

"No."

"Spoil sport."

"Is it a deal or not?" Carlisle interrupted before they could begin the famous fight.

After a Cullen conference, they all agreed, except Rosalie, who instead opted to help Esme wrap presents for charity instead of being around, as Rosalie put it, "A bunch of sticky handed little kids."

Though he didn't say it, Carlisle was secretly relieved; for he worried Rosalie might frighten the kids a tad…

Bella dealt her way out of it too, declaring she'd only do it if she was turned first.

Which, as Twilight fans well know, did not go over well with Edward at all.

Next Day – Three o' clock

Show Time

Edward the Ever-ready

"Do I seriously have to wear this?"

"You're complaining!? What about me?!"

Carlisle and Edward surveyed each other's costumes with distaste. Carlisle was in full Santa Claus regalia, complete with beard, hat, and all.

Edward was wearing Peter-Pan-tights, a green tunic, pointy red shoes, and a green cap. Bells lined the hems of his sleeves and waist of his tunic. A large bell, three times as big as the others topped his hat.

"Bella can never see me like this," He whispered.

"If it makes you feel better, we all have to wear costumes like that," Emmett said.

"They're nice!" Alice argued. "Esme made them."

"Remind me to have a word with her later," Edward remarked sourly.

"Off with both of you. Those kids want Santa. I'll be here at three thirty," Alice said.

Emmett and Alice started to zoom off. Emmett doubled back suddenly and whipped something out of his pocket.

"Say cheese, Edward!" Emmett yelled.

"What- NO!" Was all Edward managed before there was a flash and Emmett disappeared, leaving Edward and Carlisle to deal with a room full of chanting kids.

They were currently forming a sort of mob. They were all waving candy canes in the air, screaming, "SANTA! SANTA! SANTA!"

Very frightening stuff, that.

Edward and Carlisle took a few unnecessary deep breaths of air and stepped out.

The anger fled the voices of the children as their voices screamed in delight at seeing Santa.

"Now doesn't that make it all worth it?" Carlisle whispered to Edward.

Edward only cringed.

"HO HO HO!" Carlisle boomed. "I'm Santa and this is my Elf Helper, Pepper."

"Pepper?" Edward whispered.

"Yes," Carlisle whispered back without moving his mouth. "Now smile before they suspect something."

Edward obediently pasted on a toothpaste-commercial smile.

"Better," Carlisle said, sitting on Santa's throne.

The mob formed a line and kids began coming up, sitting on Carlisle's lap, telling him their wishes, taking a candy cane from still-smiling-Edward and leaving happily with their parents.

One little girl skipped up and paused at Edward. "My, what big teeth you have," She giggled, leaving Edward confused. His teeth weren't big. What was up with this kid? He concentrated on her thoughts… OH NO-

"Are you vampires?" The little girl asked Carlisle.

Carlisle's eyes widened. Edward shot him a look.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho! Of course not, little girl," Carlisle said quickly. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"I'm not telling," The little girl laughed. "Can I have a motorcycle for Christmas, Santa?"

"We'll see," Carlisle said.

The little girl thanked him and ran off. Carlisle beckoned Edward closer.

Edward reported. "No worries, she's already forgot."

Carlisle nodded, relieved.

Three Thirty o' clock

Alice the Awesome

"'kay, Edward, you're free!" Alice announced tapping him on the shoulder.

Edward was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Huh, interesting… How are you holding up, Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"Just jolly," Carlisle laughed.

A kid sat on Carlisle's lap.

Alice gasped.

"Get rid of her quick!" Alice whispered so fast the kid couldn't hear.

"That's nice. I'm sure you'll get what you want," Carlisle told the kid and prodded her away. She walked away, where she promptly threw up.

"She just came from the park," Alice explained nonchalantly.

Carlisle was staring off to where the girl had walked off, horrified. "Thanks," he managed.

"No prob," Alice smiled.

Four 'o clock

Jasper the Jolly

"Hello Santa."

"Oh, hello, Jasper, when did you get in?" Carlisle asked, looking up.

"Just now," Jasper said, not sounding very happy.

"Ah, I see," Carlisle nodded. A sour looking girl sat on his lap.

"Hello there," Carlisle greeted in proper Santa fashion. "What can I get you for Christmas?"

"You don't look like Santa," The girl said bitterly. "You're too young."

"Well, you know, some of those face lotions," Carlisle said merrily, "They make all the wrinkles go bye-bye."

"I think you're a fake," The little girl announced. "I- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEE HEE HEE HEE! MERRY CHRISTMAS WORLD!!!!"

The girl trotted off to a mother who looked astonished to see her grinning and laughing for once.

"Huh?" Carlisle looked nonplussed.

Jasper grinned. "Do you consider Christmas spirit an emotion?"

Four thirty o' clock

Emmett the untitled

"Get this kid to stop crying Emmett!" Carlisle whispered.

"I can't!" Emmett said helplessly.

"Do _something_!"

"Uh uh… have a candy cane, kid," Emmett offered.

The kid stopped crying, scowled at Emmett, took the candy cane, and stepped on Emmett's foot.

"Ow! That hurt, kid! …Emotionally anyways…."

"Emmett, why don't _you_ have some useful vampire talent?"

Emmett scowled. "I have immeasurable jolliness _and_ super strength, for your information!"

"I'd stick with the jolliness for this job," Carlisle advised.

**Author's note: A contest! A contest! If you can figure out the order of who said what in the sequence after Carlisle said "You and your siblings have to take shifts as Santa's little helpers" I'll send you a message that includes the extra scene in which Bella is kidnapped by the Cullens! Please note that some people speak more than once. Even if you get it wrong, I'll send you the scene anyways. Don't want to, but want the scene? I might post it next chapter as a bonus anyways… :D**


	3. Snow!

_**A Christmas in Forks**_

_Chapter 3 – In Which the Author does a lot of evil "MWHAHAHA!" laughing_

Just kidding!

**Author's Note: Hello! It turns out I'm more behind than I had originally thought… sorry! I'll try to catch up very quick like. **

**The contest is over! The correct answers were:**

**Emmett, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Edward, Bella, Edward, Bella**

**If anyone who wanted to, but didn't see the bonus scene, go to the web address that you will find on my profile**

**A 'TALL' thank you to every single person who reviewed :D**

**Disclaimer ('cause I always forget :rolls eyes at myself:) : Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Author's Note 2: I would just like to point out, before you begin reading, that I am very aware of the lack of snow Washington is accustomed to. Sad, but true. However, this is a fanfic. Thus, I can make it snow _deep_. MWHAHAHA**

**Author's Note 3: The LAST one, I promise. I would like to thank LunaTears, my beta reader and sister. For Beta reading and because she helped me come up with some of the stuff here. The making of the snow angels were her idea.**

_**A Christmas in Forks**_

**Chapter 3**

It was Monday morning. One week until Christmas.

Bella sat up in bed happily. _Only one week till Christmas! _She was extra excited on account of how the Cullens had invited her father and herself over for Christmas dinner. Bella wondered how they were going to manage that, but Esme was terribly excited. Now… how to get Charlie to agree…?

Bella jumped out of bed and was ready to head off when something sparkling caught her eye outside…. And no. It was not Edward.

SNOW!

Bella clapped her hands in delight and sped through getting ready. Then she ran downstairs for breakfast.

"School's canceled," Charlie said as Bella answered the kitchen. "Three feet or something."

"Wow," Bella said, taking a seat. "That's very lucky indeed." She stared at Charlie (who was reading the newspaper) hoping he would feel her stare.

He didn't. He kept reading and Bella stared harder. She narrowed her eyes, willing him to look up already.

He still didn't look up.

Bella kicked the table.

"Huh, what?!" Charlie looked up, startled.

Bella smiled, "Uh, Dad, I wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?" Charlie said, looking longingly down at the newspaper.

"The Cullens invited us over for Christmas dinner!" Bella announced.

Charlie looked happy for a moment and then his face dropped. "Oh, I was going to go fishing with some friends and then I thought we could both have dinner with them."

Bella frowned in thought. "It's rather interesting, isn't it?" She pondered out loud.

"What is?" Charlie asked, nonplussed.

"You know," Bella said, "Whenever something potentially exciting happens, you're fishing?"

"Really?" Charlie frowned.

Bella nodded seriously.

"Well, I suppose we could-"

"Thanks Ch-DAD! What are you going to do today?"

Charlie actually blushed. "Well, erm… I was…err… but I could… stay…"

Bella smiled. "You can go fishing, dad."

He smiled gratefully back at her.

An hour later, Bella got to the Cullens house. She was extremely grateful of the fact the roads were mostly clear and that Charlie had once again put chains on her tires. She certainly did not want a repeat of the last icy day.

Bella gasped when she got out of the car. The meadow in which the Cullen's house was located in was covered with fresh untouched snow. It was also so quiet…

But of course, that didn't last.

"BELLA'S HERE!" Boomed a voice that could be heard even outside. "Can we play outside NOW?"

Bella walked up to the front door and didn't bother knocking, for instantly the door opened and she was pushed inside.

"THANK YOU!" Emmett said, closing the door behind him. "They all thought you should see the snow before we mess it all up. But now that you're here! Come on, guys, let's go!" The last statement was aimed up the stairs. Instantly Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme appeared.

"Ready to play in the snow, Bella?" Alice grinned.

"Sure," Bella agreed. "Are you two coming?" She asked Carlisle and Esme.

Both shook their heads. Esme was doing some Christmas baking that she was going to give to some people and Carlisle had to go to the hospital. Bella gave Esme the news that Charlie had given the go-ahead for Christmas dinner and they headed outside.

And Bella gasped. "Oh my gosh!" She looked stunned.

"What?" Rosalie asked irritably.

"You guys are sparkling just like the snow! I bet if you wore white snow gear, you would blend right in!"

Alice perked up. "I bought us all white snow gear!"

"You did?" Jasper asked, throwing Alice a glance. "When?"

"Meh, couple years ago. Guess I forgot to tell you," Alice explained. "And I bought you snow gear too, Bella."

"Nice," Bella said, not complaining for once about Alice buying her clothes, for she realized hadn't any real snow clothes.

Another fifteen minutes later, they were once again outside.

"Now what should we do first?" Emmett said, tapping his chin.

"We could play hide and seek with me as it and I'd never find any of you, since you blend in so well," Bella joked. Then she noticed all the Cullens present were staring at her thoughtfully.

"Uh…guys?" She said nervously. "Kidding! I was kidding!"

"I think it's a good idea," Rosalie said. The fact along that she agreed with something Bella said, made everyone's jaw drop. Even the jaw of a squirrel spying from a tree.

"Well?" Rosalie asked.

Everyone, still in a shocked state, nodded.

"'kay! Bella volunteered, she's it!" Rosalie cried and ran.

Everyone else scattered. Edward hesitated a moment, but followed them at Bella's go ahead gesture.

Bella turned around and closed her eyes.

"One! Two! Ready or not here I come!" Bella announced, feeling silly. Especially since she was only required to count to two, the other players were such experts.

Bella started walking across the bare meadow, heading to the trees, where they were most likely to be.

"I'm coming to find- oof!" Bella tripped over something in the snow, landing flat on her stomach.

"Hey!" She turned around to see what she hadn't noticed in time. A natural bump in the ground. Or was it natural…? It seemed to be… laughing!?

From several yards away, Edward erupted from out of the snow calling, "Bella?! Bella, are you all right?!"

Bella stared, shocked.

Several yards to the left of Edward, another figure, Alice erupted from the snow.

"What's going on?"

Jasper and Rosalie surfaced also.

"What's the big idea?" Rosalie complained.

"Emmett _tripped_ Bella!" Edward announced indignantly.

Bella turned her head around to see the 'hill' shaking. Emmett head popped out from the snow.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett laughed. "What'd ya step on me for?"

Bella scowled at him.

The other vampires ran to were Emmett was now being scolded by Bella.

"Well, that didn't work well," Jasper pointed out.

"No, it didn't," Alice agreed.

"How on EARTH," Bella exclaimed. "Did you guys get under the snow without disturbing it?"

"Easy," Rosalie shrugged. "We dug a tunnel, starting over there." She pointed off into the forest.

"Really?" Bella mused. She thought for a moment. "Can I try it?"

Alice said "YES!" at the same time Edward responded with a "No."

Bella turned to Edward. "Why not?"

"Because," Edward explained patiently. "Snow tunnels are an accident waiting to happen. You go in the tunnel. Tunnel collapses. You die."

Bella didn't look perturbed by this, instead replying coolly, "A, you guys would save me before I would suffocate. And B, if you turned me already, I wouldn't have to worry about that."

"Ooh! Burn!" Alice and Rosalie remarked joyfully in unison.

Edward frowned. "I don't want you to turn be- HEY!"

Edward was interrupted due to the fact his mouth was suddenly full. Of snow. Spitting out the snow, he yelled, "EMMETT!"

Emmett, gone off a distance now, looked up guiltily from where he was already making a new snowball.

When he saw everyone caught him, he launched it. The snowball zoomed fast through the air and whacked into the side of Jasper's head.

"Emmett! You-" Jasper hurled a snowball at him.

"Bella! Down here!" Alice yelled from behind a barrier of snow she had already erected.

Bella crouched down and started to help Alice make snowballs.

"WAIT!" Edward yelled. Everyone stopped. "What are we doing?"

"Snowball fight," Rosalie reported. "Those for turning Bella on one side, those against is on the other."

Edward looked pleadingly at Bella. "Bella?"

"Sorry Edward," Bella said. She grinned suddenly and suggested. "But you could join our side, if you wanted!"

Edward scowled at this, instead seeking an alliance with Emmett or Jasper. Both shook their heads solemnly.

Finally, Alice, taking pity on his big (coughlittlecough) brother, suggested going boys versus girls. Edward didn't particularly like this arrangement either, but agreed it was certainly better than the last.

In the end, the girls won, having driven the boys off into the woods, where they had surrendered rather than face any squirrels might be dwelling within.

Emmett and Jasper then demanded a rematch. Edward and Bella decided to let them play for real (not carefully because they had to watch out for the human) and went on a trip to the meadow.

After a quick run, which made Bella sick, of course, they arrived. Bella was, once again, stunned at the beauty of seeing their meadow covered in snow.

She promptly flopped down on her back.

Edward, concerned about her motion sickness asked, "Bella? Are you ok?"

She grinned up at him and said, "Of course. I'm making snow angels. Help me, Edward. The whole meadow should be covered in them."

A snow flake tickled her nose. She looked up. Tiny flakes where lazily drifting down from a white sky.

Bella stared for a while, lost in thought…

"Edward?" Bella sat up, realizing she hadn't heard him in a while. "Edward?"

Then he was there, right in front of her. "Finished, Bella!" He announced.

"Huh?" She stood up from her snow angel and surveyed the meadow. "Whoah…"

The meadow was completely filled with perfect snow angels. You couldn't even see where Edward had stepped to make the next.

Edward pulled a camera out of his pocket and bade her step in front of the meadow. She did so and he took her picture. He was about to put it away when he froze.

"Alice is calling," He said. "We better go."

"No."

"What?"

"No. Not until… I get a picture of you standing in front of the meadow," Bella said firmly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You don't want a picture of me-"

"Just do it, Edward," She commanded.

Edward quickly obeyed.

"Smile!" Bella chirped.

"I am smiling," Edward said, not moving his face.

"That's not a smile. Show off your vampire teeth!" Bella ordered.

"How's this?" Edward said, adjusting his grin.

"Real smile now!"

"I am smiling!" Edward said exasperated from between his teeth.

"Edward," Bella spoke sternly. "What did I say in my sleep last night?"

Edward chuckled.

_Click!_

"Ha Ha!" Bella chortled. "I have it. Your trademark smile!"

Edward rolled his eyes, but asked. "I have a trademark smile?"

Bella was about to answer when Edward heard Alice call again.

"Let's go," he sighed. "I wonder who won."

They ran back. As soon as they got to the Cullen meadow's border, however, they were intercepted by an urgent Alice. "It's about Carlisle's present!" Alice told Edward. "Come with me. Bella? Will you be ok walking to the house?"

Edward started to protest, but when Bella nodded, Alice dragged him away.

When Alice and Edward were out of sight, Bella started humming "Winter Wonderland" and strolling slowly towards the house.

She had just gotten to the part in the song about the snowman when she saw one. A snowman, I mean.

"Psst!" The snowman called. "Little human!"

Bella groaned and walked over. Brilliant. _Why didn't I see it coming? They took Edward away to play a joke on me. They've put a microphone in a snowman. Oh, that's good,_ Bella thought.

"Hello, you three-balls-of-melting-ice-particles," Bella greeted.

"Human," The snowman said scornfully.

"And what are you?" Bella retorted, not believing she was actually talking to a snowman.

"A vampire," The snowman said coolly.

"Riiiiiiiiight," Bella said sarcastically. "Where's your fangs?"

"Look at my mouth, duh," the snowman said.

Bella did and saw two toothpicks extending from its licorice mouth.

"Smart mouth," Bella glared at it.

"My name is not smart mouth," The snowman replied. ""It's Ice. 'Cause I'm cool."

"Riiiiiiiiiight," Bella said again. "Cool. Snowman. I get it. You are one psycho snowman."

"Ice."

"Right," Bella amended, "You are one psycho Ice."

"And you are one… human. 'Nuff said."

"That IT!" Bella yelled and punched the snowman right in the head, expecting the snow to shower everywhere and with it the microphone.

But it did something different.

She punched it all right. HARD. But what she wasn't expecting was her fist to connect with something in the center of the snowman's….er…. Ice's head.

"Ow!" She yelped and pulled back her hand. The snow had exploded when she hit it, to reveal….

"EMMETT, YOU FIEND!" Bell screeched as Emmett pulled an arm out of the snowman to rub his head.

"Wow, Bella, you hit hard," He commented lightly.

"I'M GONNA-" But it was never found out what Bella was going to do, for Edward appeared then with Alice. Edward was grinning his crooked smile.

"Nice joke," he remarked to Alice. "Didn't even see it coming."

Bella snorted. "Me neither."

Emmett looked apologetically at Bella. "If I make cocoa, will you forgive me?"

Bella wrinkled her nose at him.

"And some cookies," Emmett threw in.

"Deal," Bella agreed, shaking his outstretched hand, which is how they ended up with everyone inside the warm house, watching old Christmas specials.

_To Be continued…_

**MWHAHAHA! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time :D Twas long, yes?**


	4. Christmas Day

**Author's Note: Uh…uh… CHRISTMAS IN FEBRUARY!!!!! MWHAHAHA!!!**

**Seriously though, I'm really really sorry about how late this is. I've been busy with you know, life. I hope no one' angry. :(**

Sorry if Charlie's a bit ooc...

Anyway...

Here tis!

_**Christmas in Forks**_

_Chapter Four – Christmas Day_

"Merry Christmas Cullen family!" Bella yelled as she burst in through the door way.

She was a little creeped out to find the Cullen's were already standing in a half circle around the doorway, eager looks on their faces.

Bella was also creeped out by the dangerous looking helmet sitting on Emmett's head and the keys he was holding tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," Edward said warmly, coming forward to greet her.

She had come early. Charlie wouldn't be there for another hour and a half.

"What's got you guys all so excited," Bella asked dubiously.

"PRESENTS!" Emmett cheered. "We're going to give you the presents we got you!"

Alice nodded sagely.

"Cool," Bella agreed, "I got all you gifts right here." She patted a large paper shopping bag colored with green and red stripes.

Instantly, everyone began protesting that she need not have gotten them anything. Everyone, that is, except Emmett, who looked gleeful upon hearing this.

"I didn't get you anything," Bella protested, "I made you guys stuff."

Esme grinned. "How wonderful! What did you do?"

"I guess you'll go first then, Esme," Bella said. Edward hung up her snow soaked coat on the rack and they followed Alice into the living room, where a fire was crackling merrily.

"Here you go," Bella said gleefully, handing Esme a wrapped package. "Merry Christmas Esme!"

Esme opened her gift, which to her delight was a knitted shawl. All Bella's gifts were knitted. She had secretly taken up the hobby a while ago and not told Edward.

Emmett received a pair of bright green mittens; Rosalie got a dark purple purse; Alice was given a scarf knit with really interesting yarn; Carlisle gained a brown hat; Jasper a vest, and Edward got a sweater knit with cashmere.

After they finished thanking Bella and complimenting her skill on the gifts, Emmett reminded everyone that they had presents for her.

"Me first!" Emmett shouted and promptly ran off.

Bella looked nervously at Alice.

"Don't look at me!" Alice said. "We kept it a secret what each of us got you. It's going to be a surprise for us too."

"It doesn't have anything to do with that helmet he had earlier, does it?" Bella asked.

"Nope," Jasper said, "That was his Christmas present. A motorcycle."

"Ah, I see," Bella said, just as Emmett ran back into the room and promptly threw her… a helmet.

Bella shot Jasper a look, even though it wasn't the same one he had with him earlier.

"Nice," Bella said, "Thanks Emmett. Hopefully I won't fall enough that I need this."

"No, no, no!" Emmett protested. "That's not all!"

And then he wheeled in a motorized scooter.

Everyone stared, in shocked silence.

Then Bella leaped up to hug Emmett and thank him enthusiastically.

"Um… no offense, Bella," Rosalie interrupted her thank you's, "But aren't you a bit clumsy? How are you going to keep that thing going?"

"Ah," Emmett answered, "But that's where the ingeniousness of the thing comes in. She can't trip if _she isn't walking!"_

"Interesting theory," Rosalie mused. "I should like to be there when we test it."

This scared Bella a teeny bit.

Esme went next, giving her a huge box full of baked goods, since she figured that neither Bella nor Charlie had gotten around to Christmas baking, which they hadn't.

Next, Carlisle gave Bella a first aid kit. A really nice one. Edward liked it very much. Carlisle also gave Bella a bunch of cotton candy. Edward didn't like that so much.

Alice gave Bella a ton of gift cards, and Bella agreed she would go shopping with Alice to spend them some time as an additional Christmas present, though she made Alice acknowledge that they wouldn't spend the cards all at once.

After Alice promised this, Edward gave Bella a copy of Pride and Prejudice. Inside the flap, there was two scribbled in messages. One read:

_Merry Christmas Bella!_

_-Edward_

The other, written far longer ago, said:

_To Edward Cullen,_

_Happy Reading!_

_-Jane Austin_

This gift delighted Bella to no end.

Last, but definitely not least, Rosalie. Rosalie gave her a slim wrapped present that Bella opened curiously.

It was a very nicely framed photo. The photo was none other than Edward. In his elf costume.

Edward's eyes went very wide upon hearing Bella's laugh and seeing the photo.

"No!" He said. "You can't have that!"

Edward attempted to kidnap the photo, but Rosalie smacked his hand away.

"Nuh uh," Rosalie said. "I went through a lot of trouble, hiring Emmett to take the picture and all. He risked his life, you know!"

Bella, surprising everyone, jumped up and hugged Rosalie.

Rosalie twitched, "Ok, enough now. You like it, I get it."

Bella smiled and sat back down.

"Hey," Emmett called, interrupting the happy chatter that had begun to break out. "I have presents for the rest of you. I didn't give you them earlier cause I was going to give one to Bella too… but that one disappeared mysteriously…..so I got you the scooter instead."

Emmett shot Edward a dirty look. Edward looked away innocently.

Emmett darted around the room then, handing the members of the Cullen family little boxes that shook ominously.

"Uh…. No offense, Emmett, but… yikes," Alice held up the box.

"OPEN THEM!" Emmett burst out suddenly. "I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER THEY'LL WILLINGLY STAY IN THERE! Coughcough… I mean… please open them. I can't take the suspense."

Giving him disbelieving looks, they slowly opened their increasingly fast bouncing boxes. As soon as the tops were off, squirrels leapt out and began darting around the room.

"RABID VAMPIRE SQUIRRELS?!!?!?" Rosalie shouted disbelievingly.

Emmett nodded proudly. "I've been training them for months."

"Funny," Edward said, watching his (he knew it was his because of the color of the collar) bounce of the lampshade, "They don't looked trained to me."

Emmett waved this away, "Meh. That's because they were cooped up and had too much energy."

"Sheesh, how long have you kept the things locked up in there, Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Just for about three minutes," Emmett answered casually.

The Cullens exchanged terrified glances.

"C'mere squirrels," Emmett called, clicking his tongue. "Gather 'round."

But they did not gather around.

No, for as soon as Emmett called them, they disappeared.

"On no, they're loose," Jasper groaned.

"No worries, they won't do anything bad," Emmett said.

Something crashed upstairs.

"_Too_ bad," Emmett amended, still smiling. "Sorry I couldn't get you one, Bella."

Bella looked away from her horror filled gaze in the direction of the crash to look at Emmett. "That's ok. I don't think Charlie would have approved."

The doorbell rang.

"Speaking of," Esme said, jumping up.

LATER

Edward and Charlie were sitting in the living room silently. The others were bustling around the kitchen with last minute preparations. Edward had been elected to stay with Charlie.

"So," Charlie said at last.

"Yes?" Edward looked at him.

"What are your plans for the future?" Charlie asked.

Edward opened his mouth to reply, but Charlie continued, "Which collage do you want to go to? What careers are you considering? Where do you want to live? Do you have a criminal record? What's your favorite color?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, just as Bella burst in the room, looking horrified. "DAD!"

"What?" Charlie said. "I just had a few questions."

Bella scowled. "Dinner's ready."

"Wonderful," Edward said, standing. The three walked into the dining room and sat, Edward sitting far from Charlie.

Just after they said they're Christmas prayer and started serving, an ominous scratching started in the ceiling.

The Cullens and Bella exchanged panicked glances, while Charlie looked up at the ceiling curiously.

"What could that be?" He mused out loud.

"Mice, probably," Carlisle said. "We really need to do something about them."

The scratching started in the floor and walls too.

"They sound pretty big for mice…," Charlie said.

"They aren't squirrels if that's what you're thinking!" Bella blurted, unable to stop it.

Charlie eyed her curiously, but said nothing.

They continued with dinner. The scratching provided an excellent way for the Cullens to slip food under the table into strategically placed buckets whenever Charlie glanced around nervously.

It worked very well, until that is, just after everyone had finished. They're plates were empty and they were just about to head to the living room for coffee and whatever.

Then it happened.

Something fell from the ceiling onto Charlie's plate. A red eyed Rabid Vampire Squirrel.

Charlie screamed.

The squirrel screamed.

Charlie screamed some more.

The Cullens watched in horrified fascination.

The squirrel (Jasper's, by the way) burst into the Kim Possible theme song.

Charlie fainted.

Even more LATER

"Oh good, you're awake," Bella said. They were now in the living room.

Seeing Charlie had revived, Esme went with Jasper to get desert.

Charlie blinked.

"You had quite a scare there," Carlisle said. "I'm terribly sorry about that falling star."

"Falling star?" Charlie repeated.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, the star that fell from the ceiling onto your plate. You see, Alice loves to put up those glow in the dark stars on the ceiling."

Alice nodded, "One came loose. Unfortunately, it was right above you."

"But… I thought it was a singing squirrel," Charlie protested.

Carlisle smiled sympathetically. "Since there are no squirrels here and squirrels can't sing-"

"Well," Emmett coughed.

Carlisle shot him a look and continued. "I would have to say it was a delusion your mind made up. Again, I'm terribly sorry."

Esme and Jasper started passing desserts.

Charlie nodded and accepted a piece of pie.

Bella, sitting next to Edward on the couch, smiled. She laughed quietly as a squirrel whizzed across the ceiling, whispering in a tiny voice "heheheheheeeee' that no one but she and Edward noticed.

"Some interesting Christmas," Edward chuckled, giving her a half smile.

"One of the best ever," Bella grinned, toasting him with her mug of cider.

The End

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's. Pride and Prejudice is Jane Austin's. Kim Possible is Disney's. The squirrels are mine :D MWHAHAHAhahaha!!


End file.
